David Tennant
David Tennant portrayed Kilgrave in Jessica Jones. Significant roles *Neil McDonald in Dramarama (1988) *Davina in Rab C. Nesbitt (1993) *Campbel in Takin' Over the Asylum (1994) *John MacBryde in The Tales of Para Handy (1995) *Simon "Darwin" Brown in Duck Patrol (1998) *Richard in L.A. without a Map (1998) *Max Valentine The Mrs. Bradley Mysteries (2000) *Gordon Stylus in Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000) *Gaz Whithney in High Stakes (2001) *Theo Howard in Foley's War (2002) *Greig Miller in Terri McIntyre (2003) *Caretaker in Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka (2003) *Mr. Gibson in He Knew He Was Right (2004) *D.I. Peter Carlisle in Blackpool (2004) *Casanova in Casanova (2005) *Dr. Gordon Briscoe in The Quatermass Experiment (2005) *Bartemius "Bart" Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *The Doctor in Doctor Who: Children in Need Special (2005) *Brendan Block in Secret Smile (2005) *The Doctor in Doctor Who (2005-2010, 2013) *The Doctor in Doctor Who: Attack of the Graske (2005) *Jean-Jacques Rousseau in The Romantics (2006) *Richard Hoggart in The Chatterley Affair (2006) *Alan Hamilton in Recovery (2007) *Regenerated Tony Blair in Dead Ringers (2007) *The Doctor in Doctor Who: The Infinite Quest (2007) *The Doctor in Doctor Who: Time Crash (2007) *The Doctor in Doctor Who: Music of the Spheres (2008) *Arthur Eddington in Einstein and Eddington (2008) *The Doctor in The Sarah Jane Adventures (2009) *The Doctor in Doctor Who: Dreamland (2009) *Lord Pomfrey in St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold (2009) *Hamlet in Hamlet (2009) *Rex Alexander in Rex Is Not Your Lawyer (2010) *Spitelout in How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Dave in Singlefather (2010) *Jimmy Murphy in United (2011) *James Neil Arber in The Decoy Bride (2011) *Peter Vincent in Fright Night (2011) *Charles Darwin in The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012) *Charles Darwin in So You Want to Be a Pirate! (2012) *Huyang in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) *Twigs in Tree Fu Tom (2012-2013) *Spitelout in Dragons (2012-2013) *Jean-François Mercier in Spies of Warsaw (2013) *Aiden Hoynes in The Politician's Husband (2013) *Will Burton in Will Burton (2013) *Richard II in Royal Shakespeare Company: Richard II (2013) *Alec Hardy in Broadchurch (2013-2015) *Wilf in Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *Det. Emmett Carver in Gracepoint (2014) Quotes *"I grew up on Marvel comics, so it’s very exciting to be part of their ever expanding entertainment empire. It’s great. I love the movies, I love the TV shows that they do, so I’m very pleased to be part of one. I grew up an absolute devotee to the worlds of Marvel, so the fact that they’ve expanded now into TV and film is something that I think I sort of fantasied about when I was younger. So now to be part of it, to be on the other side of it is a thrill." *"Who says it’s a villain? Make no assumptions. I’m saying nothing … I’ve found myself in another world which I can answer no questions about." *"You should read these scripts. They’re really good." *"This is something I grew up with. It’s like my eight year old self doesn’t know what to do with himself." *"I think comic books are a glorious wonderful art form and I think Marvel is one of the things that we’ll be looking back on in a hundred years’ time, they’ll be one of the cornerstones of our cultural existence." *"You just read the script and you go 'Well writing isn't this good normally – these scripts are just perfection.' So I just thought this is a gamble worth taking." Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast